


I’ll be here, when you need me.

by cocothatkid



Series: voldemort being head over heels for harry :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothatkid/pseuds/cocothatkid
Summary: harry is stressed & Voldemort helps,,kinda?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: voldemort being head over heels for harry :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	I’ll be here, when you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to try something with harry/voldemort since i’ve been doing a lot of voldemort/oc :)

Emerald eyes battled against crimson. Neither were willing to back out of their silent fight.

“Why won’t you let me go?”

“It is not safe for you to go out. There are too many risks that could potentially lead to you being in danger and i’m not willing to take them.”

“But you can’t just keep me here like a prisoner while everyone else gets to enjoy their life. You’re not being fair.”

“When it comes to your safety, I don't have to be fair.”

Anger and annoyance leaked through from Harry’s bond and while Voldemort was calm, he could still feel the annoyance the teen felt with him but that wasn’t going to change his mind.

“You’re not even listening to me! I’m not 5, I'm going to be an adult in a few months and you’re acting like I can't defend myself! Nothing is going to happen to me while i’m out, it’s not like Hogsmeade is that far from school. It’s less than 15 minutes away.”

“I said no, Harry and that’s final.”

Mini lighting bolts appeared near Harry’s head, while his magic began to spike with anger. Harry hadn’t been this angry for such a long time but Voldemort was being unfair in more ways than one.

“You can’t stop me from going.”

“If you even think about leaving the castle on Friday, I will see it through that you are taken out of your lessons for at least 2 weeks and i’ll replace Remus as your teacher.”

Multiple trinkets that were resting on the Bookshelf behind Voldemort promptly exploded before Harry clenched his jaw before he stood up. 

“I hate you.” 

“Harry—”

“No! Leave me alone.”

Harry left the office with a slam of the door, leaving quite a sour mood in the office. Voldemort listened as his footsteps walked down the hall and entered his room before the door was slammed shut. 

I hate you.I hate you.I hate you.I hate you. 

Voldemort had many people who hated him, he was used to the feeling. So, why did it feel like his chest was constricting? He couldn’t mean it could he? It was in the heat of the moment, he was just upset and so what? Voldemort didn’t care if Harry liked him or not. 

That didn’t change that Harry was his horcrux and was under his protection. He didn’t have to like him, he just had to be safe. A sneer formed on his lips at the thought of him, the dark lord didn’t need validation from a teenage boy. 

Thunder rumbled outside and the once sunny day had completely disappeared and was replaced with large angry grey thunderstorm clouds. Thunder was heard once again but much louder as the rain began to pour, it hit the windows as if it intended to break them. Soon enough, lighting began to strike. 

Harry lay down on his bed, head buried into his pillow as he tried not to cry. It wasn't a sad cry, it was a frustrated cry. Sniffing softly, he closed his eyes. He hated how much his life had changed, it was the small constant things as well.

The way people treated him was different, his friends were the same of course and he really loved and appreciated them for being like that but people trying to get closer to him, acting like he was a piece of glass and even trying to get closer to him just for the sake of getting closer to Voldemort.

Tom sent small waves of affection towards him and he frowned feeling guilt as he realised that Tom was on the receiving end of his anger. Trying to relax so he could enter his headspace, he got up from bed and kicked his shoes off before pulling his covers back and getting into bed. 

The thunder was still going on and by the sound of the rain, he didn’t think it was stopping anytime soon. He pulled on the covers and pulled them until they covered his head, he curled into himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pushing into his headspace.

He arrived at the beach house. It was a replica of the Potter house in italy. He didn’t have to go far to find Tom, he was already waiting for him in front of the house. He gave the older male a small,weak smile before walking closer to him. Tom placed his fingers underneath Harry’s chin and pushed his chin up, allowing him to look at the younger male. 

_“Are you okay?”_

It was a dumb question, Tom knew that but he wasn’t sure what else to say. Harry’s eyes slowly began turning bloodshot, he concluded that it was the wrong thing to say. Shaking his head, Harry bowed his head as his eyes began to sting, welling up with tears. 

_“What did i do wrong?”_

Harry whispered softly, a tear falling onto his cheek and travelling down his face. He quickly wiped it away, not wanting to be a crybaby. His bottom lip quivered as he took a breath. He continued to stare at the ground, finding it all the while interesting.

_“You haven’t done anything wrong, precious.”_

_“Then won’t he let me go? Why is everyone treating me so different? Why is nothing the same anymore?”_

Harry spoke, his voice cracking softly at the end as his tears blurred his vision. Harry stood in front of Tom, fists and teeth clenched. He had his eyes closed again, although tears kept rolling down his cheeks and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. 

Harry’s eyes flew open when he felt Tom’s arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest and making Harry place his head on his chest. As soon as Tom’s warm scent filled his nose and for some reason that was the last straw for him and he broke down into soft sobs. 

Out of self defence, Harry’s magic retreated back into his core and brought up his Occlumency shield, unknowingly blocking his link to Voldemort. Harry was glad he had Tom, he didn’t need the whole ‘it’s going to be alright’ talk, he knew that, he just needed to let out all his emotions and stress. 

Tom couldn’t and wouldn’t blame Harry for crying, he had gone through a lot these past few months. He had held on for quite a while, always being optimistic but it was bound to take a toll on him. Tom found it very idiotic how Voldemort couldn’t tell it wasn’t about just going out with friends. His darling was stressed, physically and emotionally.

After about at least 10 minutes, Harry’s sobs died down and all that was left was small hiccups and sniffing every few moments. Gently rubbing his back, Tom pressed a kiss against the mop of black curls.

_“You’ve done so well, precious. Let’s go to sleep, hm? I think you need to rest.”_

Feeling a confirming nod against his chest, Harry pulled away from him and wiped his face. Harry looked up at him and he couldn’t help but imagine that’s how he would look if he made the younger boy edge and overstimulated. Flushed cheeks, plump swallow lips, quivering thighs. He blinked at his own thoughts before leading the younger male to bed. 

They occupied Harry’s room, it was the same size as the master bedroom but with more of a Harry touch. Tom liked seeing all the photos of Harry and his friends when he was younger and seeing many of the things that made Harry around the room. Once they were laid down on the bed and underneath the duvet, Tom gently ran his fingers through Harry’s dark locks.

_“I don’t want to talk to him.”_

Harry spoke softly, his voice was soft and he sounded very tired. Tom cooed softly as he manoeuvred his hands so that one of his hands were resting on the lower back of Harry’s back underneath his jumper and against his warm skin. 

_“And you don’t have to, precious. ”_

Harry nodded softly and moved closer to Tom, it was a bit hard to fall asleep next to Tom since he lacked a heartbeat and the body warmth of a human but at this moment in time, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Green eyes slid closed as he began to doze off, before they opened quickly after a few minutes.

_“Sorry about your shirt.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, go to sleep.”_

A small kitten yawn left Harry’s lips and he curled closer to Tom before finally dozing off and getting some well deserved rest. Outside of his headspace, it was still raining but the thunder and lightning had stopped and all that was left was heavy rain. 

A couple of hours later, when it was supper time, Voldemort sat at the head of the table, alone. It was 15 minutes past 6. Supper had started 15 minutes ago, did Harry believe he was now too good to sit with Voldemort at the table. He scoffed softly. 

“Lottie.”

Lottie appeared in front of him almost instantly and he could appreciate how quickly she appeared in front of him.

“Tell Harry to come down for supper.”

Nagini flicked her tongue near Voldemort’s face as she adjusted her body. Lottie popped away and Nagini rested her head on Voldemort’s shoulder. 

**_“Hatchling is very upset.”_ **

Nagini hissed softly, it was very obvious. The tower was quite dull, it felt cold even if the fireplace was on and Voldemort’s magic was providing heat it felt empty. Harry had blocked their bond earlier this afternoon and Voldemort was hating not being able to feel the younger male. 

**_“I know, Nagini but he’ll be fine. It’s for his own safety.”_ **

“Young master Harry is sleeping, master. He is very tired.” Lottie spoke, after she had popped back into the room. Voldemort hummed lowly before waving a dismissing hand over Lottie. 

Once Lottie had left the room Voldemort began to eat. It was odd, not hearing the chatter and laughter from his left side. He used to do this all the time, what was so differently now. Maybe it’s because he now knew what it was like to actually sit in the company of somebody he enjoyed being around. 

**TIME SKIP :)**

Harry bolted upright covered in sweat. His senses were going crazy as he tried to remember where he was. Spotting the whomping willow outside his window, he slowly calmed down and lay back down. He had a nightmare. He always had nightmares when he was stressed but he hadn’t had one for years,

“Tempus.”

He whispered softly, letting out a small groan when he saw the bright lights. He covered his eyes and let them adjust before sitting up and seeing the time. 

‘6:15 AM’ 

It was Monday morning, how had he slept for so long. Sighing softly, he rolled over and got out of bed. There was no need for him to go back to bed, his alarm was going to go off in a couple of minutes anyway. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom, the lights turning on as he entered.

He was planning on leaving the tower before Voldemort could see him or talk to him. He just needed a bit of time to be by himself away from the older man, he was still upset. After his shower, he got dressed and packed his bag with his study material. He sat at the table and wrote a note to Voldemort before eating his breakfast after he asked Lottie for it. 

It hit 7:30 just as he swallowed the last gulp of his tea before getting up. He left the note on Voldemort’s side of the table and promptly left. He wasn’t going to any of his lessons, he was going to his secret spot but he needed some advice about his future options. It sounded quite childish having a secret spot but it was probably the only spot in the castle that he could be alone. 

He passed many of Voldemort’s followers and they didn’t hesitate to wish him a good morning which he happily returned. Just because he was sad, didn’t mean he had to be rude.

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Morning, Mr Malfoy. Do you happen to know where Professor Vector is?”

Harry asked softly, the staircase was one of those that were like escalators. Lucius was going up while Harry was going down. He turned and walked up the escalators, keeping up with Lucius.

“I’m unsure, have you checked her office? I'm certain she doesn’t have any lessons. I can take you there, if you’d like?”

“Really? Are you not busy?”

“No, I shall be passing there anyway. Come along.”

Harry nodded and happily caught up to Lucius who was waiting at the top of the stairs. They made casual talk as they made their way to the astronomy tower. Once they reached the top of the tower, Lucius knocked for him and it took less than a minute before professor Vector opened the door.

Harry beamed at her but Lucius didn’t even acknowledge her before leaving and wishing him a good day. Professor Vector was like his school mum, she was always kind to him and he knew he could confide in her when Sirius and remus weren’t around. She ushered Harry into her office. 

Voldemort’s annoyance was clear as day as the meeting commenced. No one had gotten cursed but it was clear the Dark lord was thinking about it. Each death eater reported their findings, speaking at a reasonable pace as they knew their lord despised long explanations. 

“One of light; Ginevra weasley managed to escape—“

“You let her get away.”

Silence filled the room. Scarlet eyes moved to their victim. Nagini hissed softly as she lay curled around Voldemort’s arms and shoulders.

“No, my lord. She managed to—“

“No? Do you take me for an idiot, Mulciber?”

“No, my lord.”

“So i would be correct in saying that she managed to escape her cell because you misplaced your wand and she managed to use it to free herself and instead of informing me as soon as possible, you decided to wait. Allowing her to get much further away. Is that correct, Mulciber?”

A heavy silence suffocated the room as Nagini hissed, displeased. Lucius was very pleased he was not in the position he was a few months ago. He too, had displeased the dark Lord greatly but all thanks to that mudblood, Lilly Evans he built his reputation back up and made a strong comeback. 

“Oh? You’ve gone silent, Mulciber. Would that be your way of suggesting that I was mistaken?”

“N-No, my lord. You’re correct.”

Voldemort sighed softly, caressing his wand with his fingers. He watched Mulciber tense underneath his gaze before looking back to his wand and following the patterns on it.

“You can see why I'm greatly displeased, Mulciber.”

Mulciber held his breath, he could only hope that Harry would walk through that door last minute and save him from being cursed but with the way Voldemort’s magic was thickening around the room, he found that very unlikely.

“Crucio.”

Voldemort relished in the screams of pain that emitted from Mulciber. He had finally found a victim to release his anger onto and it could be justified. He kept him underneath the curse for a minimum of 30 seconds, it was short but good enough for him. He was sure there was someone else he find in the dungeons to torture.

Bellatrix watched with glee and Mulciber squirmed, her crackling almost drowning out his screams. Once the curse was cut off, all that left was the sound of heavy breathing and an excited repetition of “again!” from Bellatrix. 

“I want a head on a silver platter, Mulciber. Whether it’s hers or yours, frankly, I could care less. Severus, I do hope you have better news for me?”

A couple of halls down, near the library, Harry lay on the ground with his book of Astronomy open. Professor Vector’s cat, Appa, lay on his chest purring away. Appa was a bengal cat and was only a year old, but was the cutest kitty Harry had met. He had followed Harry after his talk with Professor Vector and Harry didn’t mind taking care of him.

He was currently in a small room, near the far back of the library. It was surrounded by books and the door was behind a large tapestry, no one else knew about this room and hopefully he could keep it like that before he graduated.

He had done a bit of reading but he was tired, sighing softly, he shoved the astronomy book away and got onto the makeshift bed near the corner of the room. It was those circular hanging beds that were like a large hammock. It had bedding and a few pillows and blankets. Laying Appa down first, he kicked his shoes off and then covered both of them with the blanket.

It wasn’t even 5 minutes before Harry was fast asleep. Tom was concerned to say the least. Harry never took naps, not like this. He had slept for the whole night and a bit of the afternoon and now he was sleeping some more. He wasn’t even relaxing in his sleep, his teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

He gently pinched the bridge of his nose and even though he couldn’t get headaches, he felt like he was going to get one. Tom didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t good with emotions and comforting but he genuinely wanted to help Harry. He had done it yesterday, so surely he could do it again. 

A small whimper brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his darling. He lay on the bed next to him, gently stroked his cheek. He wondered what it would be like if Harry and himself had gone to Hogwarts at the same time. Would they spend their Friday nights here, together? Would they study together? Sit under the weeping willow when it was sunny? Would things have been different if Harry had come much earlier, he didn’t know.

Tom never thought he would know what love was but with Harry, he felt like he was gradually finding out.

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP**

Harry let out a very tired and depressed sigh.This had been the most depressing week, ever. He couldn’t work, eat and every time he fell asleep he was plagued with nightmare after nightmare. He also had guilt eating him up, he felt so bad for shouting at V. It wasn’t even his fault, he was only trying to do what was best for Harry and he responded by telling the man he hated him.

He couldn’t even feel their bond anymore and he didn’t know how to open it, him cutting off their bond effectively cut Tom’s bond with him and he missed his voice. He was so tired and he didn’t know what to do about it, he missed his parents. He was going apologise, we’ll try to. He finally gave up and closed his folder.

The older students and the teachers had left to go to Hogsmeade earlier that morning so it was just him, V and a couple of guards in the castle. Rubbing his eyes once more, he whimpered softly before getting up. 

He trudged to the dark Lord’s office, gently chewing on his bottom lip, he debated if he should disturb Voldemort at this time or wait. He quickly knocked and he hoped V hadn’t heard it and he could run away but instead, he answered.

“Come in.”

Harry opened the door and stepped into the office. Holding the trinkets his magic had accidentally shattered, he shuffled toward the desk and placed the three trinkets down before settling down into the chair in front of the desk. He pulled his shirt down and made the sleeves cover his hands before looking at the dark lord.

“I’m sorry.”

Voldemort sighed softly, Harry wasn't going to make eye contact with him. He felt too guilty, knowing what he had said.

“You don’t need to apologise—“

“But i do! I didn’t mean to shout at you, i was just frustrated but not because of you, because nothing feels the same anymore and everything just feels different and i don’t know what to do about it.” His eyes had begun to water now, he was surprised he could still cry in all honesty, it seemed like the only thing he could do this past week.

“Everyone is just being nice to me and they were always nice but this just feels like a fake nice, they don’t really care about me or who i am but more of what i can do and what privileges they can have if they manage to get close enough for me.” His voice began to crack slightly as the tears began to fall out of his eyes. 

“And i don’t hate you, i don’t think i could ever hate you, you’re practically a part of me and i’m sorry that i was so rude to you when you were only trying to look after me and i can’t sleep,eat or study because I— I don’t know. I can’t feel either you or Tom because i blocked the bond and i don’t know how i did it so i can’t undo it. and i really miss Sirius but i’m not going to see them until break and that’s so far away. I’m sorry for being so sensitive but i’m just really tired” Harry was already full on sobbing, he wasn't making sense at this point as just mindless nonsense.

Voldemort frowned, he didn’t know it was affecting the younger male like this. He was stressing himself over things Voldemort could fix in an instant, but he had to remember that Harry was still a teenager, he couldn’t fault him. He got up from his seat and made his way around his desk. He crouched down and gently tilted Harry’s face, gently wiping away Harry's tears. 

“Oh dear, darling. You need not to work yourself up over this, why didn’t you come to me? I would have fixed it.”

A small whimper left Harry’s lips as gently sniffed, opening his eyes. His eyesight was quite blurred with his tears. “Because, I thought you would be angry at me.” 

“Now, how many times do you have to tell you, precious? You are incapable of making me angry, you should know that.” 

Voldemort cooed, wiping away the stray tears that continued to stream down his face. Harry sighed shakily, a bit more calm and collected. He would let out a small hiccup every few seconds and the tears were still coming but it was much better than before.

“I think i need a hug.”

Voldemort couldn’t help the smile that tagged on his lips as he got up and pulled the teen closer to him, he placed one hand on the back of Harry’s head, while the other went to his lower back. Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s torso, pulling himself as close as possible to the taller male. It was oddly endearing how much Harry needed human contact, the exact opposite to Voldemort.

“There you go, stop crying now. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Voldemort murmured softly, he never thought he would be one to give other comfort but he just used what he wanted to hear when he was younger and it seemed to be working perfectly. 

Harry’s body felt somewhat tense, Voldemort’s magic wrapping around the teen in a loving caress gently humming against his skin as it began working on reaching his magic core. The past week had been a struggle for Voldemort but he was able to hide it, he was sure if this had gone on for a couple more hours he wouldn’t be able to cope anymore. He had felt pure lust for Harry’s magic and not having access to it was devastating to say the least.

It didn’t take long for his magic to find Harry’s core and just as he suspected, there was a blockade. It was a self defence technique, a wizard’s magical core would block itself when the wizard was placed under an immense amount of emotion, in Harry’s situation, it was stress. 

Voldemort gently rubbed Harry’s back, he had a couple of things to do in this next month. Firstly, he had to find these leeches that seemed to have no respect for themselves or him, seeing how quick they were to try and befriend Harry. His darling was friendly, not an idiot. He had to call Sirius back from France, the ministry could wait and he had to place a few protection spells on Harry before the winter break. 

“Ah~” Harry hummed, feeling Voldemort’s magic finally wrap around him after the block had disappeared. His magic expanded and filled the room, he felt the bond to Voldemort open and he felt whole once more, feeling the other presence lingering in the back of his mind. 

“Feel better?” Voldemort asked softly, slender fingers gently stroking his hair. Harry nodded against his chest, he felt much better in all honesty _._

_“Tom?”_

_“I’m here.”_

He sighed content, finally managing to relax a significant amount as he felt everything go back to how it was a couple of days ago. He was getting tired of standing so he wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s shoulder before jumping slightly and pulling his body weight up with him, wrapping his legs around Voldemort’s waist. Letting out a defeated sigh, Voldemort held him tight before making his way back to his chair.

“You could have just asked, you realise?”

“Meh, couldn’t be bothered.”

Voldemort chuckled softly before sitting down in his chair, allowing Harry to get comfortable as he lay against Voldemort. 

“Sleep for a bit, you need to rest.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Well, I have work to do and i’m sure you’ll be asleep before i can even finish.”

“I will not! Have you such little hope in me, that you think I'd fall asleep that quickly?”

He was asleep before Voldemort had even finished signing the first few documents. Harry managed to sleep peacefully for a couple of hours before he was woken up for dinner. 

Nagini was absolutely thrilled to see her hatchling back to his normal self and sat at his normal seat at the table. She managed to stay wrapped around his shoulder for about 10 minutes before the dark lord moved her, claiming ‘Harry is too small for you to be wrapping yourself around him like that.’

Later on in the evening, they all sat in bed. Nagini curled herself around both males and Harry lay with his head on Voldemort’s chest, right over his heartbeat. Voldemort gently ran his fingers through the thick mop of curls and read to the both of them, which was pointless considering both teenager and snake were asleep before he even got to the 5th page.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos & comments are appreciated! thank you <3


End file.
